


Flustered and Frustrated, He Courts Them Well.

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Little Warriors [3]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Again, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Begging Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bukkake, Cock & Ball Torture, Don't worry it works, Dry Orgasm, Facials, Falling In Love, Feelings, Forced Orgasm, I make the rules now, I make up shitty lore as I go along, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, M/M, Magic Aphrodisiacs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Norse mythology?, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Soft sex, There are two sex scenes in this fic, This one has way more plot than I thought it would, Throat Fucking, Top Thor (Marvel), With come, never heard of it, ok I lied a lot of plot, oversensitivity, the first is rough and hot, the second is much more loving and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: “Sam? What is it? C’mon man you gotta tell me.”Sam looked down at his fidgeting hands, voice quiet. “I had my suspicions, but this last bout of research kinda proved them.”“He’s courting us.” Sam fingered through the ancient pages, stopping when he found his desired chapter.-----Giant arms of corded steal wound around his waist, hot palms tracing across his abdomen, fingertips of fire brushing against the hem of his towel. “What a pleasant surprise.”Dean whined, blood flooding his mouth from his bitten tongue, he writhed harder, head turning away from dark lips, trying to escape from the manipulative muttering from the deity.“Beg for me, my little bird.”





	Flustered and Frustrated, He Courts Them Well.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a very unexpected turn, my brain just ran away from my and refused to give back my computer.
> 
> There are two sex scenes in this work, one is hawt af and the other is softer, and much different than any of the others.
> 
> if you only came for the sex and not the plot I won't judge you, this is basically plot born from pure porn cause I can't leave well enough alone.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

Three weeks.

Three weeks of ‘_never speak of this’_, _‘don’t think about it_’ and ‘_This. Never. Fucking. Happened.’_

And then suddenly it happened all over again. But like. Different.

_________

Sam struggles his way into their room, lugging the giant bags in front of him. “Did you really HAVE to bring the armor with you? This thing ways like three tons.” Sam drops the giant bag, heaving a sigh as it clatters to the ground. He and Dean had just returned from Charlie’s LARPing marathon, and he was exhausted, his back hurt, his head pounded, his feet throbbed, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Dean laughed as he un-loaded the truck, “Of course! It’s one of those happy mementos you always like to bitch at me about.” He hauled the rest of their duffle bags to the ground, looking up to stare at his brothers back. “Hey, you ok over there?” Sam stood rigidly in the doorway, staring at something unseen to him beyond the threshold.

Sam glared at the stupidly, giant, bastard lounging on their fucking couch, arm slung over the back of it, and legs splayed easily. “Sammy? Dude what’s wrong?” His brother comes to stand at his shoulder, a hitch of breath, and suddenly Dean’s got his gun out.

Three shots fired.

Needless to say each of them did not hit their target, instead, a glowing, pale shield of magic flickered lazily to life around the lounging god. “Awww, now that was not very nice was it little bird?”

Sam sighed, this was SO not how he wanted to spend his Thursday. “What is it that you want?” Thor smiled, boyish, and so oddly happy, “Oh Sam, always the polite one.” he crooned. Dean only glared harder. “Well, don’t just stand there my little warriors, these are your rooms after all.” Like a particularly strong gust of wind, Sam and Dean stumbled forward, the door slamming shut behind them.

Thor rose from the couch, coming to tower over them both completely. He reached out to grasp Dean’s chin, caressing his jaw with one giant thumb. “Relax,” he rumbled softly, looking between the both of them “I did not come here to antagonize.” Dean snorted as he tried to wrench his jaw from the blond giant. “Yeah, little late for that.”

Thor grinned, all teeth and sadistic glee. “Oh? Are you asking me for something my little bird.” He squeezed his fingers around the others jaw. “Stop.” Thor glanced to Sam at his whisper, wide eyes peered up at him from beneath long lashes, “what do you want?” Thor smiled, wistful, “Many things little one.” He shook himself then, releasing Dean and stepping away back toward the couch. “But what I want to do right now, is give you both something nice.” He stooped, broad shoulder, and barrel chest lowering so one paw of a hand could scoop up two golden boxes. Turning Thor presented the gaudy boxes to the two hunters, “Here, fitting gifts for warriors such as yourselves. My brother helped me pick them out for you both.”

The brothers stared at the gaudy, and on second look bejeweled, boxes. Each was patterned with glittering sapphires and emeralds, accents of pearl decorating the edges, intricate latches held the shimmering lids shut, and ornate keys were tied to the tops of the boxes with plain leather cords.

Thor pushed them closer to the two, both in encouragement, and command. Dean was the first to reach forward, nearly snatching his box from the giant’s hands, Sam following soon after.

Thor smiled, happy with boyish glee.

The locks clicked open, the lids rising, and the two froze, momentarily in awe.

In Dean’s box, swathed in soft silk, sat a glittering pendant of whimsical purple and glittering silver. Along the silver edges of the pendant were tiny runes engraved across the intricate metal work.

In Sam’s box, fitted into dark velvet, sat a beautifully gilded dagger. Its sheath was a deep obsidian, a smattering of tiny purple gems spreading from the top of the sheath made it look like the night sky. When the dagger was unsheathed it would reveal a reflective, white metaled, blade, softly glowing runes engraved down the center.

An amulet of protection for Dean, for he would throw himself in front of a flock of dragons if there was even the smallest chance of them hurting his brother.

A blade for battle for Sam, because someone had to keep the dragons from gouging out his brothers spine, and no matter how badly Dean wanted to protect him from everything, he might not always be there to pull him from the fire.

In there stunned silence Thor moved forward, laying a soft kiss at each of their brows, each of his hands wrapping around the backs of their necks, his thumbs digging in just under their ears.

“One more thing before I must leave you both.” A flash of golden light, and the two crumpled to the ground, held up only by the blond's hands, agony lancing through their bodies from where Thor’s thumbs were digging into.

__________

Dean glared into the dingy mirror of the motel bathroom, eight days and the damn marks still hadn’t faded. On each of their necks, like they were branded into their skin, was a small intricately designed hammer, a ring of runes surrounding it.

Stomping his unhappy ass back into the bedroom he glared across the room to Sam, “Anything yet?” Sam glared at his gruffness, “What do you think?” They stared bitchily at each other, a war waged through look only.

Sam was the first to give, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Dean smiled, he always won in the end.

“Turns out, the marks are actually Thor’s personal insignia, used on official worshiping sights, books, tomes, and anything dedicated, or created, by him.” He paused for dramatic effect, “And here’s the kicker, apparently it’s also to symbolize, and warn, others that whatever bares the mark belongs solely and, completely to the deity Thor.”

Dean stared.

“When in the hell did our lives turn into this bullshit.”

________

Since then their lives had seemed to turn from shit, to shittier.

Thor had been showing up at seemingly random times throughout the last month. From suddenly entering into conversations in the car (somehow he fit in the backseat?), suddenly rolling up to restaurants to eat monumental amounts of food and then cover the check with Asgardian gold,

And there was that one time they had woken up, and he had somehow replaced the two moldy motel beds with a gargantuan monstrosity of a four poster that he somehow put them both in, and then somehow slithered his ass in between them.

They all slept until midday.

That had been slightly traumatizing.

Just like right now actually.

Dean supposed it might have been partially his own fault, he had neglected to do the laundry on time, and after a particularly bloody hunt, that resulted in at least five showers, the brothers were both reduced to lounging around their room in towels until the forty minute loads were done.

Honestly, a stupid mistake.

Never be naked around a rapey thunder god apparently.

___________

Dean had been standing near the bathroom, squinting down at the 'new text' icon on his phone, when Thor had made his appearance.

Giant arms of corded steal wound around his waist, hot palms tracing across his abdomen, fingertips of fire brushing against the hem of his towel. “What a pleasant surprise.” His voice rumbled, deeper and animalistic. A wet tongue traced across his ear, teeth finding the edge of Dean’s brand, catching it there and nibbling on the raised flesh.

The brand flickered with a strange light, pure heat flushing into his body from the mark on his neck, igniting an all consuming feeling that razed across his insides, it clouded his mind, dragging soft, quiet moans from his mouth, as the deity’s hands dragged across quickly heating flesh.

From the corner of his eye Thor could see Sam being reduced to a similar state, the blade he had been about to impale him with falling to the ground as his knees grew week.

What a pleasant surprise indeed.

_________

Honestly it had been an oversight on Thor’s part.

He had given his cock to one already, but Dean…

He had been more intent on getting his little birds mouth in check.

So he supposed it was only fair, this turn of events.

Before him, kneeling on the floor, was Sam naked and glorious. Cold sweat dripping down his neck and onto his chest, cock hard and leaking. His eyes clenched shut as he shuttered, abdomen convulsing regularly as Mjolnir’s handgrip speared into him, its magic humming, vibrating across his insides. His breath coming in quiet moans, keening when his prostate scraped against the leather bindings of the hammers handgrip.

On his lap, ass naked, Thor had a little hellion to deal with. His arms were locked around Dean’s waist, trapping him on his lap, naked back pressed to his leather tunic.

Dean was trying desperately to climb _off_ his lap, Attempting to writhe away from him, coincidently grinding his nice little ass into his cock.

Which was a bit annoying.

The trying to escape part, not the ass part.

Both of the boy’s brands glowed softly, pumping pure, liquified lust through them, and somehow Dean found enough of his mind to still defy him.

Thor grunted as an elbow rammed into his side, his arm snapping around in retaliation to lock Dean into place like an unruly child, the other hand wrestling wrists behind his back, binding wrists to opposite elbows with magic. Thor buried his face into the hunters neck, sucking bruises into his neck, his hand sliding to the others cock, squeezing it just tight enough to mean it.

From the floor Sam whined, loud and high, moans becoming frantic as his cock shuddered, his brand thrumming happily as he came, cum spurting across his stomach. Immediately he grew hard again, cock throbbing, and red, and unhappy at its mistreatment.

Sam squirmed, over-sensitized pain allowing him to get enough of his mind back to pull off the hammer’s handgrip.

A giant, booted foot wedged into his hip, forcing him immediately back down the handle, the leather hand grip scraping deeper then it had before. Sam shrieked, cumming a second time, more cum painting his stomach and thighs.

Again his cock grew hard.

“No-_why_-**_Aaahh!”_**

Thor only smiled, “You really are the more sensitive one, aren’t you?”

Sam could only cry out loudly, the god’s boot digging harder into his hip, keeping him pinned, magic sparking up the hammers handle.

Thor chuckled darkly, sinking his teeth hard into Dean’s neck, grinding his already slicked cock harder into his little bird’s ass. Dean groaned loudly, back arching hard, as Thor slowly pumped his dick. His free hand trailed fingers up to a blushing nipple, digging his nails in there, twisting harshly. The hunter shuddered, flinching away violently, coincidently dragging the head of the others cock against his fluttering hole.

Thor moaned, low and rough, and popped the head of his cock into him, easing him down slowly. Dean shrieked loudly, flailing, forcing more of the deity’s cock inside of himself.

Thor grunted, as he bottomed out, his hunter’s ass finally pulled flush to his hips. The deity’s cock stabbed into his gut, forcing Dean into a fullness so different, and so much more intense, than a fist up his ass.

Weirdly enough, it seemed to Dean that Thor’s cock was bigger than his fist.

Below them Sam groaned, writhing against Thor’s unforgiving heel in protest.

Thor hummed, “Apologies my little one, are you growing bored?” His booted foot shifted, grinding the ball of his shoe into the others sensitive scrotum.

Sam _may_ have started crying a little when he did that.

Thor’s hands crept forward, one wrenching Dean’s legs open wider, and the other entangling into Sam’s long tresses. In one swift motion Thor forced his cock in as deeply as he could, jerking Dean’s hips up with his force, and pulling Sam in by the hair at the same time.

Thor fucked into Dean slow, and leisurely, forcing his little brothers head to bob between his legs, wrenching broken cries from full lips.

Sam whined, high and heady, each yank to his hair sending prickling pain down his scalp, and forcing him to pull harder, and harder against the thunderers giant boot, scraping the hammers handgrip around his hole. Fingers scrambled at the hard leather boot, catching at the laces, to try and push it away, his other hand falling to the deity’s calf.

The wet slap of skin on skin echoed as Thor fucked into his little bird, bouncing him happily on his cock, broken cries, and pitched whines tearing free from his throat.

The slick choking as Sam was forced onto his brothers cock, and his cries as he was pulled in so many different directions of sensation, was beauty to Thor’s ears. Sam’s fluttering hole, slick, and hot, and shuttering, as it scrapped along the leather, sparking, handgrip. The sole of the giant’s boot crushed into his already too far abused cock and balls, zinged through him, the pain in his scalp when said giant’s fingers yanked long locks tingled, and sparked through his scalp.

Sam writhed, unable to pull away as his torture continued. Pain, and pleasure, and ecstasy all whirling together as another orgasm wound tightly inside of him. His scream choked around his brothers cock, wet and ragged, eyes rolling as more cum spurted from his abused cock. Flesh quickly turning angry, and purple as it jerked under Thor’s booted foot, orgasm forced longer, and near painful as his hips were forced to grind, and pull against the deity’s heel.

He couldn’t escape the sensation.

Fingers like iron clamped around the base of Dean’s cock, sealing off the snap of his winding orgasm. He yelled, frustration and despair mixing to create music, hole convulsing around the thunderer’s cock, hips spasming further into his brothers mouth.

Thor grunted, burying his face into Dean’s neck latching onto his neck, and jerking Sam’s head faster,dragging him further into mindlessness. Sam whined, and keened, choking as the giant hand jerked him up and down the hammers shaft.

Thor’s hips snapped as hard and fast as he could go, stabbing and scrapping his little birds prostate with his cock, sending him writhing and jerking in his hold.

Their brands burned brighter, golden and pulsing. More lust pouring through them.

The two moaned in unison, Sam squealing as he came nearly immediately, squirting on Thor’s giant boot. Dean screaming through gritted teeth, writhing harder as his cock choked sadly in the deity’s hold.

“Beg for me, my little bird.”

Dean bit into his tongue, when his lust addled mind nearly _leapt_ to obey the thunderers command. Thor only chuckled, fucking, and pulling all the harder, he leaned closer to his little birds ear, murmuring to him over, and over. “Beg, beg, beg, beg, _beg._”

Dean whined, blood flooding his mouth from his bitten tongue, as he writhed harder, head turning away from dark lips, trying to escape from the manipulative muttering of the deity.

In turn, Thor licked a hot stripe up his neck, releasing Sam’s hair and pinning him again with his boot, absently appreciating the sight of his cock jerking tiredly, his eyes rolling as another orgasm ripped through him, turning out nothing more than a dribble of milky white. Thor dragged his hand, hot and huge, up and down Dean’s spit slicked cock, jerking him messily.

He drove them both closer, and closer into insanity, brands glowing ever brighter, Sam already mindless, orgasms wracking his body again and again, dry and convulsing, boot patterned bruises stamped black into his inner thighs, hips, and crotch.

Dean held on through sheer stubbornness, teeth gritted, trying but unable to stifle the extent of his moans and cries, hole fucked raw and sensitive, he would have come undone long ago, if not for the bastard’s hand on his cock.

Thor grunted, his own end drawing near, he fucked into Dean harder, jerking him faster, his thumb stabbing into the head of his cock, “Beg.” The brands sparked, leaping to the command of their creator, lust drowning the two even more.

“…please.”

Thor smiled, nasty and victorious, there it was, quiet but there.

His hips snapped up harder, hand twisting around his little birds cock. “Im sorry darling, I couldn’t quite hear that.

_Fucking bastard._

**_“Please!.”_** Dean finally broke, resolve shattering into a million little pieces. Thor grinned, heel grinding down harder in warning, smiling at Sam’s shriek and accompanying pleas.

They screamed in unison, one begging for mercy, the other begging for completion.

Thor grunted, thoroughly enjoying himself.

He released Dean’s cock, bouncing him hard in his lap, pulling his boot gently off Sam’s cock, his little warrior sighing in relief as the pressure disappeared.

Dean screamed convulsing as he came, hole clenching franticly. His cum spurting, painting across Sam’s face, and splattering into his hair. Thor groaned, thrusting twice more before his hips shuddered, spurting deep inside his little hunter.

The two seemed to collapse in on themselves. Dean slumped back onto the deity, head falling onto one massive shoulder, panting and exhausted.

Sam was collapsed against Thor’s leg, cheek smushed into his thigh, drool escaping the corner of his mouth as he drifted between waking and unconsciousness, whining softly as his hole fluttered tiredly around the leather handgrip still lodged inside of him. The cum splattered on his face drying tacky, and pungent.

Thor could only smile, head coming to rest on his little birds shoulder, one hand reaching out to pet Sam’s hair.

His humans were always such a joy.

__________

“Well, at least we can still walk straight.”

Sam glared death and hatred at his brother, combing his fingers through his hair as he rose from his bed.

Sam froze suddenly, horror and shock painted on his face. “What? Sam what’s wrong?” Sam said nothing as his fingers snagged onto something hard, crusty, and oh so very, traumatizingly, stuck. Shuddering he carefully pulled it free from his head, and stared down in horror at the disgusting wad of dried _bullshit_.

Shaken, Sam tossed it in the waste basket immediately as he rushed to the bathroom.

“Sam, you ok!?”

“I just pulled _your_ fucking _cum_ _crusty_, out of _my_ damn **hair**!_ **Do you think I’m okay!?**”_

_________

Weeks passed them by, and life carried on.

Thor still kept dropping in whenever he damn well pleased, he usually brought along gifts of exotic foods, weaponry, books, tomes, advice, and on one memorable occasion a whole ass dragon tooth.

For some unknown reason the three’s relationship had somehow…relaxed. They went from civil conversation, to bantering like long time friends. Casual touches slowly became comfortable, and Dean hadn’t flipped his shit when the deity had pressed lips to his hair in farewell the last visit.

Needless to say he flipped his shit when he realized what was happening.

They both agreed to blame it on the Brand.

“We gotta find someway to remove the damn thing!” Sam took a particularly aggressive swig of his beer as Dean continued his angry pacing. “It’s making us go fucking crazy, whether through weird magic, or psychedelic drugs I don’t know, but it’s doing something to us.”

Sam could only roll his eyes, “I told you Dean, there’s no way for the Marked to remove the Brand. Not without the one who worked the spell in the first place.” Dean sighed, aggravated, as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “Well, can we at least find out his angle?”

“Angle?”

“Yeah! You know, angle, plan, game, purpose. The whole damn reason why he’s doing this shit!”

Sam cast his eyes to the side, finger tapping against the neck of his bottle. He’d had his suspicions but...

“Sam? What is it? C’mon man you gotta tell me.”

Sam looked down at his fidgeting hands, voice quiet. “I had my suspicions, but this last bout of research kinda proved them.” He reached for his bag, freeing an old tome. It was big, with thick, parchment papers eaten at by time, and a worn green cover. There was some kind of language engraved down the side of the intricate book, the characters short, and harsh. “I translated this from ancient Norse, using some of Thor’s…gifts.” He gestured to the kitchen table, where a pile of old scrolls sat, apparently they were a kind of dictionary.

“He’s courting us.” Sam fingered through the ancient pages, stopping when he found his desired chapter.

**“What?”**

Sam glared at his brother, “You heard me, dip shit.” Dean recoiled a bit, offense clear on his face.”He’s courting us, the gifts, the trophies, the demonstrations. All of it, matches up with the descriptions in the book.”

Dean’s brow furrowed at the new information, desperately latching on to anything to keep his mind from _melting_. “Demonstrations?”

Sam sighed, “Yes! Remember that time with the Djinn? When he tried to trap you in a nightmare, and Thor showed up and fried him? And the other time, the Vamp nest, where Thor actually tagged along, and one of them took a chunk out of my leg, and Thor flipped his absolute shit and ripped them all to pieces?”

Sam thrust the ancient tome into Dean’s chest, “They’re all acts of courtship, the gifts: display the courter’s knowledge of their intended, and their ability to provide whatever it is they could need, or want. The hunting trophy from last week, the gigantic wolf pelt, a display of hunting prowess. The Djinn, and the Vamp nest? Demonstrations of strength, and his ability to protect us.”

Dean stared numbly down at the tome, his brothers hand-written translations staring up at him from the grotesquely pink, sticky notes.

He was right.

Damn it, Sam was always right about this shit.

Dean sighed heavily, “Alright, he’s courting us. So what do we do about it?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do we do about it’? There’s nothing we can do about it.” Dean stared disbelievingly at his brother, “Dude, he’s got us on fucking magic leashes, and seems to always know where we are. How are we supposed to top that?”

Dean could only sigh again. “We’ll figure it out ok, we won’t take this lying down.”

Sam swallowed roughly, he hoped Dean was right.

________

So apparently “We’ll figure it out” never happened.

In fact, it was pushed so far away it was entirely forgotten.

Because?

Fucking flaming giants, with horns, and claws, and wild ass fire power that's why.

It had been an ordinary day, Sam and Dean were anticipating Thor’s next visit (he usually visited two to three times a week) and they were crashing in an abandoned house because of it.

The last time things got *ahem* _scandalous_, the brothers had to deal with everyone from the motel looking at them. Some were obviously amused, others very aroused, and one remarkable old lady thought they were being abused and asked if they wanted her to call someone.

She was a very kind woman.

So, the brothers had made the decision to crash in an abandoned house this time, just in case things got a little too spicy.

It was verging on night when it happened, the temperature rose considerably, turning from cold to sweltering in seconds, the sky rumbled in contradiction, black clouds swirling in fury as thunder rumbled.

Outside it began to pour, boiling rain sizzling against the pavement.

**BANG**

The very earth shook, the ground cracking apart as lighting flashed outside the back windows, two, blurry, giant figures crashing into the ground.

Sam and Dean rushed outside, half dressed, and wielding incredibly unsuitable weapons for the battle before them. Thor was dressed in all his warrior glory, hammer swinging, his eyes glowed in an eerie light, electricity crackling through his body as he fought. Bloody, powerful, and invincible, he brawled with the flaming being before him.

The thing was massive, standing far taller than even Thor, with long, curving horns protruding from its skull, long spindly fingers and a mane of what could be hair.

If it wasn’t on fucking fire.

Like the rest of its body.

Looking closer they could both see it, Thor was loosing ground, burns, cuts and tears in his armor were plenty. What seemed to be a displaced joint, and at least very tender ribs hindered his every move, his every breath.

Thor was loosing.

Sam dug his elbow into Dean’s ribs, “C’mon, I know how to kill that thing.” Dean looked at Sam incredulously, Sam glared harder. “Come on Dean. Or I’ll do it myself.” Dean could only sigh, rushing off to distract the flaming giant so Sam could set up whatever idiot scheme he cooked up.

_______

So that actually worked.

Dean distracted the flaming giant, getting it to let up on its assault on the thunderer, while Sam set up his spell work.

Long story short, Sam blasted the flaming bastard to hell, and Dean impaled what life was left of it with a big ass sword.

It was quiet in the aftermath, Dean and Thor were sitting on the moth bitten sofa, the only piece of furniture left in the house, as Dean treated the nasty burn on the deity’s forearm. Sam was curled on his sleeping bag, back against the wall as he watched the two.

Soft minutes passed, quiet breaths the only noise in the room, as Dean finally tore off the last piece of bandage.

“Why would you do this?” Dean’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, no bristling aggression, no accusation, only curiosity. Thor glanced to his little human, Dean’s green eyes were soft, devoid of the usual defiance, empty of the fire that he so loved to see burning.

“I thought it was obvious, the fire giant did, in fact, attack first—“

“No. Not that.”

Dean stared at Thor hard, eyes penetrating, searching, for something. “Why come to us in the first place? You could have just taken back your hammer in the first place, killed us off, left after the first round of fun and never come back.” Dean’s voice had lowered as he spoke, his whispers like a scream in the shrill silence of the room.

“But you didn’t, you came back, and you kept coming back. And not to take, and destroy, and hurt, not to be a tyrant or an abuser. You came back, and you made us smile at you, laugh with you, open up to you, and we never even noticed.”

Thor shifted, eyes darting between the two of them, not quiet meeting their eyes.

“It would have been something if you just wanted toys to play with, slaves to use as you pleased. But you don’t. You bring us gifts, and you’re happy when we like them. You leapt to our protection, which sure can grow trust, or debt for you to manipulate. But a heartless creature wouldn’t be able to fake those feelings, wouldn’t be able to even try.”

Dean shifted forward more, eyes piercing into the injured deity, Sam glanced at them from his corner.

“The fury, the anger, the fear when you saw Sam, crumpled on the ground, unable to walk. The pure rage you displayed when that Djinn tried to drown me in nightmares, the care and dare I say affection when you picked us up, helped us get better, healed us as best as you knew how.”

“You can’t fake emotion like that, it’s not possible.”

Dean cocked his head to the side, staring at the blond questioningly. “So why, what do you want from us? Why do you do the things you do?”

Thor looked to the hunter, strangely guilty, and yet, elated.

Sam scooted closer to them, moving out of his corner, and coming to rest on the other side of Dean.

“Have you ever.” He started, voice rumbling in his chest, “Felt something so very powerful, something so compulsory, so infinite and eternal, that you just couldn’t stop coming back to it? That you would just keep going back, doing everything in your power to keep that feeling, to make it grow, to make the other feel what you feel, if even a little bit. To make them feel it for you as well?”

Dean stared hard into his eyes, their gazes steady. “Yes. For only one other being in the entirety of this universe.”

“Do you know what that feeling is?”

Sam shifted a little from behind Dean, fingers coming up to curl around his brothers wrist gently. “Love.” Barely a whisper, barely a thought, something that could be discarded as the imagination, or taken hold of with all your might.

The two stare into Thor.

And Thor stares right back into them.

______

This time it is done right.

As right as a dusty, abandoned home, on creaky old floors, and a hastily summoned mattress could be ‘right’.

It is soft, with soft hands, soft fingers, soft mouths, soft breaths, soft moans, trailed across flesh, pushed into mouths, traded in the air.

The three seem to melt together into one, golden light trailing through the broken window, splaying across sweat soaked skin, and tousled hair.

The sheets drag cooly against their skin, as they move together like one. Kissing back when a mouth, tentative for the first time, pushes onto them. Skin raising in goose flesh as calloused fingers trail along smooth skin, back arching as they find their home in wet warmth.

Another mouth trailed up a thickly corded arm, kissing and nipping, as long strands of soft hair tickle the underside of his chin. Slender fingers trailed over sun kissed skin, carefully picking around scratches and bandages, as the deity rocked into the pliant body below him.

Moans and gentle rocking, loving touches traded between suddenly uncertain individuals.

Flesh impaling flesh, intimacy finding its home inside of the two over, and over again.

Breathless cries as completion is brought closer, and closer.

Quiet laughter as they tousle in the sheets, playfully fighting for the higher ground. Long, blond hair splaying across the mattress, when he finally gives up against the unfair team work. Mischievous fingers, mouths, and tongues dance along the vastness of skin left for them.

Soft sighs of satisfaction as the other one takes his turn, sinking himself slowly onto the deity, rocking Thor gently inside of himself more and more. The deity groaned quietly, one big hand gripping onto a tanned hip, caressing gently, not controlling, not taking.

The other hand reaches up to tangle in short, strands, guiding full lips to his own.

The sun dances slowly below the horizon, golden light, bleeding red. The moon rises fully, pale light drifting through the window, lighting up the dark corners of the room. His wizened gaze mirthful, as he skirted around the scene of ’young love’.

This time it is as it should be.

Intimate, and kind, and soft, and lovely.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> I really love how this fic turned out! Also there will be a fourth part as well as an extra fifth part that is cannonincal, but just takes place after the main part of the story
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
